


psyche

by kakushiro



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Assumptions, College AU, M/M, Professor - Freeform, Wrong, haha - Freeform, is - Freeform, light homophobia, suck on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakushiro/pseuds/kakushiro
Summary: basically...simon is in psyche classthe professor doesn't belive he has a boyfriendbaz helps him prove him wrong





	psyche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717264) by [Plushion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion). 



> so i haven't written in a verRRRRY long time and i was browsing the archive and i found [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717264) by plushion and was inspired to write a vry short snowbaz thing about colllegeeee

Simon was _seething_.

He'd been tired a few minutes ago, walking into the classroom, but now he just wanted to do something. To someone. Like bash their head into a wall. "Their" being his Psyche professor.

As his glare cut through the room, he weighed his options. He probably shouldn't bash his professor's head into a wall. 

Yeah, no. Illegal stuff was bad, no matter how much it was deserved. 

But he did need to do something.

* * *

The next class he was tugging a pale hand behind him, chin pointed forward.

He scanned the room, the hand in his warm to the touch. And dry. And soft. It was comforting. 

But his professor wasn't in yet. 

With a scowl, he pulled the hand to his usual seat, ignoring the stares. And there were a  _lot_ of them. 

He pulled his absent neighbor's chair closer, motioning for that owner of the hand to sit.

They did. And they didn't let go.

The tension was slowly leaking out of his shoulders, like the helium in a balloon. 

He recalled the stares of the other students last week when he'd challenged the professor. In turn, the professor had challenged him.

Diminished him. Mocked him. Him and  _him_. And that was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

 

David showed up just before the hour chime, and set his binder on the mantel. 

Locked eyes with a confident figure.

The blue seared.

* * *

 

He decided he would wait until the end of class. He didn't want to mess anything up for the other students. 

And the figure his _absent-at-first-but-eventually-would-show-up-on-time_  neighbor was glaring at didn't mind waiting. 

The hand was still warm.

* * *

Five seconds before the chime of the bell, and Simon stood. The chair next to his shifted back as well, the figure standing. 

A silence fell across the room.

Together they stalked down the center row, the stairs covered in a stained brown fabric that was in dire need of replacement.

They stopped.

They met eyes.

They  _kissed._

A cheer erupted in the room, starting from the back. 

It spread like wildfire, dancing in the air and leaping from clapping hand to clapping hand.

When they parted lips, the fire washed over them. But the hand was still there. 

The warmth. 

Simon smiled up at Baz as he ran a hand through the dark locks framing his face. 

David was shocked, his expression worth the wait.

Simon felt accomplished.

Baz needed to use the bathroom. 

The neighbor was tired.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> i need to go finish my euro homework.... yay....


End file.
